english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
James C. Mathis III
James C. Mathis III (born November 28, 1974 in Brooklyn, New York) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Flint (ep76), Heimdall, Secret Service#1 (ep69), T'Challa/Black Panther *Ben 10 (2006) - Enforcer Alien (ep15) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Dark Elves (ep19), Malekith (ep19), PA Voice (ep51), Ronan the Accuser, Terrax (ep15) *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2013) - Chiefs Rusher (ep20), Herb Mitchell (ep20), Raiders Rusher (ep20) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2014) - Captain Gregar Typho, Medical Droid (ep51) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - T'Challa/'Black Panther', Bulldozer (ep12), Dark Captain (ep26), Drone 1 (ep28), Executive 2 (ep28), King Cobra, Kree Black OPS Commander (ep50), Wakandan Soldier (ep40) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015) - Attuma (ep77) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda (2018) - T'Challa/'Black Panther' *Marvel Rising: Operation Shuri (2019) - T'Challa/Black Panther Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Baki (2018) - Biscuit Oliver (ep13), Chauffeur (ep12) *Marvel Future Avengers (????) - T'Challa/Black Panther 'Movies - Dubbing' *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/'War Machine' Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Donald Anderson *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Peter Stillman Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Dead Island (2011) - Matutero, Additional Voices *Dead Rising (2006) - Reginald Jenkins, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Ronan the Accuser *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - T'Challa/Black Panther *Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Puppetmaster, Additional Voices *Far Cry: New Dawn (2019) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Male Pedestrians *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - T'Challa/Black Panther *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Luke Cage, T'Challa/Black Panther *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - T'Challa/Black Panther *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Luke Cage, Ronan the Accuser, T'Challa/Black Panther *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - T'Challa/Black Panther *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Corporal Taylor *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Guard *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Killjoy *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Hostage 2 *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Killjoy *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Gedo, Zedo *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Beast, Demons, X *Sleeping Dogs (2012) - King *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Rolling Sevens Leader, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2014) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Police/Security *The Suffering: Ties That Bind (2005) - T-Rod *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Ac!d² (2006) - Vince *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Sigint *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Donald Anderson/'Sigint' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors